I Wish I Told You Sooner
by Mystical Angel
Summary: MangaPokeshipping! A small drabble that popped in my head the other day. It takes place right after the FRLG arc. After the pokedex holders have been turned into stone, Misty finds out.  Angsty...


AN: I've recently gotten into Pokemon Adventures. And of course I've gotten into MangaPokeshipping! lol But I really enjoy Pokemon Adventures. I don't know why I never heard of it till now! XD

To contribute to the fandom, I wrote a small drabble regarding Misty/Red. :P It's kinda angsty...:(

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Never have and I never will...:(

* * *

Misty anxiously looked at her videophone. She had developed this nervous habit ever since Red came back from Mt. Silver. Since he returned Red had phoned her only once just to say he was back. Misty had joyfully chatted with Red until she saw Yellow in the background. Misty felt like a hundred knives had carved her heart out. He'd told Yellow, Blue and Green that he was back first even before calling her. 'They are closer that I am to him.' Misty thought. Before Red could enquire more about her, Misty hastily cut him off making up some phoney excuse. She recalled his look of utter bewilderment before she shut the videophone down.

After that Misty had a good cry. Tearfully she called up Erika and Erika arrived in Cerulean City within the hour bearing special tea and chocolate chip cookies. Erika had a sympathetic ear and listened to Misty's troubles. Erika urged Misty to be honest with Red but Misty stubbornly refused. Erika soon left and Misty was alone once again. However her chat with Erika had left her slightly better.

The weeks and months ran by. Misty would occasionally get some news from Blue about Red during Gym Leader meetings. Apparently Red had gone off to the Sevii Islands. Misty contemplated going there and "accidently" running into Red. "How pathetic and foolish are you?" She told herself. Misty threw herself into her Gym Leader duties. But Red was never far from her mind no matter how hard she tried to forget him.

Months later at a Gym Leaders meeting, Blue announced that he had managed to procure a temporary replacement at the Viridian City Gym. Blue said he would take a leave of absence because he was needed on a quest. Brock enquired how long he planned on staying away. Blue shrugged and said it all depended on Red. For the first time in months Misty felt the stirrings within her heart as it raced at a quickened pace.

When the meeting had adjourned Misty took Blue aside and asked him if he would deliver a message to Red. Blue raised an eyebrow but had no objections.

"Misty says hi and hopes you're well."

Blue nodded and Misty thanked him.

* * *

Present day Misty hoped Red would have gotten in contact with her by now. She looked at Red's former Krabby. Misty stroked it's head. Krabby crawled next to her and rubbed it's claw along her leg in a soothing manner.

Misty's phone suddenly rang. She jumped and lunged for it. "Hello?" She replied slightly breathless. When the image flickered on the screen she was sadly disappointed. It was Professor Oak.

"Misty! Thank goodness I got a hold of you. Something horrible has happened."

Misty snapped to attention."What is it Professor?" She asked.

"It's Red." Misty's heart stopped. "He along with Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow have been turned into stone!"

Misty collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

When she awoke Misty realized that she was in Oak's laboratory. The Professor wasn't far away and Crystal was tending to her. Misty sat up and Oak turned around. His expression was grim. Oak explained that he'd teleported to Cerulean with Abra the moment she fainted. Misty pleaded with him saying he wanted to see Red. Oak gently told her that it was better if she didn't see but Misty was adamant.

Oak led her to a field. In the distance Misty could make out four statues. Breaking away from Oak she ran ahead. Misty finally saw the 5th statue. Yellow in the arms of Red. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Misty threw her arms around Red's neck and sobbed into his stone shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she repeated over and over.

"I love you Red. I always have. I wish I told you sooner." Misty said brokenly between hicupps and sobs.

She sobbed even harder and eventually Oak had to pull Misty away from Red. Misty put up a fight, refusing to let go. Eventually she let Oak hold her closer. Oak held her like a grandfather would. Oak slowly led Misty away. She kept turning around to glance at the statues.

The tears left on Red sparkled in the sun. Trapped inside his body, Red could see it all but he couldn't reach out and comfort her.

'Misty...'


End file.
